Angels
Angels are winged spiritual entities created by God . They're native to Heaven. Although both angels and humans were created by God, angels are very different and are supernaturally superior to humans. Their true form is nothing less of righteous monstrosities, ranging from two to six wings, and sometimes four faces (one of which is a lion), and can be as tall as skyscrapers. Types Archangels The four eldest and most powerful of God's angels, they were the only ones to have seen his face, with the possible exception of Metatron. They are far more powerful than any other angelic rank, being imbued with near unimaginable and unmeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. The first four archangels that were revealed were born in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel. They are apparently the only known angels to have met God personally (if one doesn't count Metatron's statements about God), and therefore believed to have been the angels Anna described. There are at least only two archangels alive now; Michael and Lucifer (both are currently sealed in Lucifer's Cage), as Gabriel was killed by Lucifer, and Castiel killed Raphael when the former was imbued with power from Purgatory's souls. Seraphs The Seraphim (Zachariah was for a long time the only known Seraph) are a whole other type of Angelic being, who ranks higher than angels and Cupids. Zachariah, for example, was Castiel's direct superior, before his demise. Castiel, after all his resurrections, became a Seraph. The Seraphim report to the Archangels. They can be killed by regular Angel blades, but for some reason, they don't tend to carry their own blades. Castiel (after being promoted) and Zachariah are the only known Seraphim. Like the Archangels, their powers are imbued within them and if they Fall or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. Angels These are normal, common angels. Though not nearly as powerful as the Archangels or Seraphim, they can still destroy demons and Earthly monsters with relative ease. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the Seraphim. They often carry Angel Blades. It is said that none of them have actually ever met God, and thus must rely on faith and obedience. Cherubs Cherubim, also called Cupids in, are ordered as third class angels, and thus placed at the very bottom of the Celestial chain of command, Heaven's hierarchy. They follow Heaven's orders, particularly serving Michael. In their occupation, they are responsible for manipulating affection in certain, special bloodlines. John and Mary Winchester, for example, were "matched" by a Cupid (however, not the one who appeared in "My Bloody Valentine") on Heaven's orders so that Dean and Sam could be born. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are angels who either were expelled from Heaven, or who voluntarily left. They look no different than normal angels, but sometimes affects their abilities, depending on the rank of angel. For example, a fallen Seraph, like Castiel, retains all of his powers, whereas when Castiel was an Angel who fell, had lost a great deal of his power. However, a Fallen Angel's blood can potentially be used in the Anti-Leviathan killing weapon. Known banished angels include Lucifer, and Castiel. Angels who fell on their own accord--voluntarily left--include Anna Milton and Gabriel. Castiel is the most recent Fallen Angel having fallen twice: once when rebelling against the Apocalypse and the second (and current time) when he left of his own accord. Since he's a Seraph he retains all of his powers and abilities. Metatron is an angel who voluntarily left, but like Castiel, he seems to keep all of his powers despite being a regular angel. As of Sacrifice, Metatron's betrayal has caused all angels in Heaven to fall to Earth. Nephilim Nephilim are a hybrid race that are half-human and half-angel. They are the offspring of a human and an angel. Only one of their kind was found on earth and was killed by Castiel as a part of the trials to "close off Heaven": a spell to expel all angels from Heaven. Powers & Abilities Low-Level Angels Common powers granted to all angels with varying levels of effectiveness. *Possession *Astral Projection *Chronokinesis *Dream Walking *Eidetic Memory *Electronic Manipulation *Immortality *Invulnerability *Regeneration *Sedation *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Supernatural Perception *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Voice Mimicry *Protective Charm *Flight *Pyrokinesis *Invisibility Heavenly Connection To lower-level angels, certain powers are granted and maintained as long as they stay connected and loyal to Heaven and its rulers. Should they rebel and fall, those powers will wane and eventually vanish in time. However higher-level angels such as Seraphim and Archangels do not suffer from this condition. *Enhanced Chronokinesis *Healing *Smiting *Resurrection Mid-Level Angels Abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as Seraphim, Naomi, Metatron and Archangels. *Biokinesis *Vessel Locking Advanced *Memory Manipulation *Advanced Pyrokinesis *Soul Reading *Reality Warping *Power Removal *Holy White Light High-Level Angels Extremely powerful abilities, used only by Heaven's most powerful denizens, the Archangels, but Metatron also shares one of these powers (although it was gained through experience rather than being an innate power). *Cosmic Awareness *Cyrokinesis *Electrokinesis *Molecular Combustion *Shapeshifting *Weather Manipulation *Terrakinesis *Nigh-Omnipotience Other *Matchmaking *Grace Absorption Vulnerabilities Angels are difficult to kill. The methods that are used to hurt or kill demons and humans will not affect them at all. In On the Head of a Pin, Uriel states that the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel, though this has been shown not to be the case as both Dean and Meg have killed angels before. Although there are not many ways known, there are methods to stop or kill an angel. Archangels are next to impossible to kill. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *Holy Fire *Lucifer's Cage *Enochian Sigils *Hex Bags *Brain Penatration *Higher Demons / Large numbers of Demons Banishing or Destroying *Blood Seal *Exorcism Chant *Spell to Expel all Angels from Heaven *Removing their Grace *Angelic Blade **Angel-Killing Gun **Archangel Blade *Weapons of Heaven *The Colt (Possibly) *Death's Scythe *Leviathans *Hellhounds (possibly) *Death *God *Eve *Naomi's torture implement Known Angels Nephilim *Jane Cherubim *Cupid *Gail Angels *Castiel (promoted) *Uriel *Anna Milton *Joshua *Balthazar *Virgil *Evoth (season 4) *Rachel *Hester *Inias *Samandriel *Naomi *Metatron *Ion *Esper *Nathaniel *Ezekiel *Hael *Arch series Seraphim *Zachariah *Castiel *Evoth (season 5-8) Archangels *Michael *Lucifer *Raphael *Gabriel *Arch series Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Angels Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:God's Creations Category:Season 9 Characters